


Как подловить Бена Талмеджа на нежных чувствах [перевод фика "In Which Benjamin Tallmadge Is Caught Fanboying", Arlennil]

by koryusai279



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koryusai279/pseuds/koryusai279
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дружеские разговоры про жизнь и привязанности.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как подловить Бена Талмеджа на нежных чувствах [перевод фика "In Which Benjamin Tallmadge Is Caught Fanboying", Arlennil]

«Выглядит, как типичный влюбленный дурак», – думал Калеб, покуда Бен разливался перед ним соловьем в похвалах человеку, покуда Брюстеру неизвестному.

– У него такой величавый облик, такой утонченный вкус... Всегда одет безупречно, как настоящий джентльмен, и складки его плаща, когда он идет, ниспадают так величественно – Калеб! ты бы видел! – и в его облике есть что-то магнетическое, так что, когда он входит в комнату, взоры всех сразу обращаются к нему, и в любой компании он оказывается центром, – это просто потрясающе! Хотел бы я иметь хоть половину его достоинств! А как он говорит! в сравнении с ним я просто косноязычный неуч – то, для чего мне понадобится десяток фраз, он сформулирует парой слов! Вот живое подтверждение тому, что краткость – сестра ума! А он невероятно умен, это всем ясно, и он так притягивает к себе, и... и... а его _голос_ , Калеб!

Бен, казалось, мог бесконечно петь дифирамбы таинственному джентльмену, с которым его недавно свела судьба. Калеб решился вставить слово, рассудив, что вопрос об имени заставит Талмеджа прекратить славословия и тем избавит Брюстера от дальнейших мучений. А, возможно, и подарит ему предмет для шуток на ближайшие полгода.

– Бенни, малыш! И как же зовут того счастливчика, о котором ты мне тут с таким жаром толкуешь, а?

Талмедж застыл на полуслове с открытым ртом. Кровь прихлынула к его щекам; чувствуя, что краснеет до ушей, Бен пробормотал что-то невразумительное. В самом деле, не мог же он взять и вот так просто сказать: генерал Джордж Вашингтон.

Калеб, конечно, немедленно заметил его румянец и ухмыльнулся в пол-лица.

– Бенджамин! Неужели ты хочешь обидеть старого друга? Наплел мне тут с три короба, – а теперь скрываешь, как его зовут?

– Что значит – наплел?! – запротестовал Талмедж. – К твоему сведению, я всего лишь...

– ...огласил кратенький списочек того, чем он тебе нравится?

– Да... нет! – Бен свирепо уставился на Калеба, который как ни в чем не бывало продолжал улыбаться. – Я просто указал на те разнообразные личностные качества, которые приличествуют джентльмену того высокого положения, каковое он по праву занимает!

– Высокого положения? Это ж какое такое _высокое положение_ он занимает, а, Бенни? – Калеб словно бы невзначай выделил голосом слова «высокое положение» и подмигнул.

Бен мысленно проклял свою способность легко краснеть, которая так некстати выдавала его волнение. Прочистив горло, он попытался вернуть разговору хоть часть серьезности.

– Такое, что этого не следует разглашать, поскольку это совершенно излишне и может иметь роковые последствия для армейской дисциплины, учитывая, какой ты любитель поговорить.

Калеб попытался состроить обиженное лицо, но губы сами собой растянулись обратно в улыбку.

– Я?! Бенни! Да я нем как могила! Ты можешь все смело рассказать мне...

– ...да, если хочу, чтобы назавтра об этом знал весь лагерь, – проворчал Бен добродушно.

– Обижаешь! Я же понял, что у вас все серьезно! Клянусь тебе, что ни одна живая душа не узнает от меня имени твоего избранника!

– Как будто клятва тебя когда-то останавливала, – съехидничал Бен. – Калеб, я повторяю, что ничего тебе не скажу, потому что никакой он мне не избранник. И вообще, честно говоря, иногда мне кажется, что ты не можешь отличить слов, которые выражают любовь, от тех, что выражают совершенно невинное восхищение!

– О! Бенни, малыш! Ты так уверен в этом? Знаешь, я вот просто не могу смотреть, как твое большое светлое чувство умирает вот так у меня на глазах! – китобой поднял бровь, что, вероятно, должно было выражать сочувствие, но выглядело так, словно Калебу внезапно свело желудок.

Бен почувствовал, что с него хватит.

– С твоего позволения, я бы предпочел сменить тему. Ты закончил с теми донесениями?

Калеб вздохнул. С тех пор, как Бен сделался майором Талмеджем, у него напрочь отшибло чувство юмора. Впрочем, Брюстера это остановить не могло: в мечтах он уже строил планы, как продолжит разговор о «совершенно невинном восхищении» в самом ближайшем будущем.

**Author's Note:**

> В сериале явно видно, что Бен подпал под обаяние Вашингтона; более того, и в оригинальной книге Александра Роуза «Шпионы Вашингтона» сказано, что Талмедж «любил Бога и Вашингтона с одинаковой силой».  
> Так что я позволила себе себе принебречь исторической правдой по части того, как в те дни относились к гомосексуальности, и дала сообразительному Калебу сделать однозначный вывод. - прим. автора.


End file.
